<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Me by AllenTraduction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986984">Talk to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction'>AllenTraduction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X &amp; Y | Pokemon X &amp; Y Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courtship Display Pokemon, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Traduction en Francais, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shauna a une idée en tête pour impressionner Serena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sana | Shauna/Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243832">Talk to Me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses">TeaRoses</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shauna marchait prudemment sur l'herbe. "Ne marche pas dans la boue!" a-t-elle prévenu Serena.</p>
<p>"Je fais attention, ne t'en fait pas." répondit Serena. "Mais qu'est-ce que nous faisons exactement ici de toute manière?"</p>
<p>"Je veux te montrer quelque chose."</p>
<p>"Je le sais. Mais quoi-"</p>
<p>"Chut. Tu verras," dit Shauna.</p>
<p>Elles se sont approchées d'un grand bâtiment qui avait l'air désert. Serena n'était pas nerveuse, pas quand elle avait tous ses Pokémon avec elle, mais elle se demandait toujours la raison de leurs venus.</p>
<p>Shauna passa devant les grandes colonnes de marbre à l'avant du bâtiment, recherchant quelque chose avant d'ouvrit une porte qui se révéla mener à une cour. Serena la suivit confuse puis s'arrêta soudain, les yeux écarquillés.</p>
<p>La cour n'était pas sombre comme on aurait put s’y attendre. Elle était pleine de la lumières des centaines de mucioles et lumivoles, se poursuivant autour d'un pilier de marbre qui faisait partie d'une grande fontaine.</p>
<p>"Tu m’as montré tellement de beaux sites lorsque nous voyagions ensemble", a déclaré Shauna. "Je voulais aussi te montrer quelque chose de beau."</p>
<p>Serena a regardé surprise. Les jolis Pokémon se sont pourchassés de haut en bas, se criant l'un l'autre. Parfois, un couple se jumelait et s'envolait ensemble dans l'obscurité, les lumières sur leur queue clignotant.</p>
<p>"Wow ..." dit Serena.</p>
<p>"La fontaine était là avant même qu’on ne construise le bâtiment, et probablement depuis des milliers d'années ses pokémons viennent ici depuis sa construction. "</p>
<p>Serena hocha la tête.</p>
<p>"Oh ... je gâche tout ça avec toutes mes paroles, n'est-ce pas?" dit Shauna.</p>
<p>Serena se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. "Cela ne me dérange pas quand tu parle." dit-elle doucement.</p>
<p>"J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus être mon amie," avoua Shauna.</p>
<p>"Tu plaisantes."</p>
<p>"Non, je veux dire, tu es la Championne, tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi, passer du temps avec le conseil des quatre peut-être? Je ne suis même pas une si bonne entraîneuse de Pokémon que ça."</p>
<p>"Pourquoi devrais-je passer du temps avec les champions alors que je peux passer du temps avec toi à la place?"</p>
<p>Shauna rougit légèrement. "Merci, Serena," dit-elle en se tordant maladroitement les mains.</p>
<p>Elles se tournèrent pour regarder les mucioles et lumivoles. "Je n'oserais pas en attraper un maintenant", a déclaré Shauna. "Ils ont l'air si heureux de voler librement comme ça."</p>
<p>"Et cela fait de toi un excellent entraîneur de Pokémon", dit Serena avec un sourire. "Je n'y pensais même pas, mais tu as raison ... ça ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir plus de Pokémon insectes mais je ne voudrais pas interrompre quelque chose comme ça."</p>
<p>"Ils disent que vous pouvez dire quelle est la température de l'air par le nombre de clignotements d'un mucioles. Plus le flash est rapide, plus l'air est chaud, et vous pouvez compter le nombre de flashs en une minute. Et vous pouvez dire dans quelle direction est le nord. Un muciole ou lumivole aime faire le tour de la lune, mais il s'approche toujours du sud et vole hors du cercle du nord. "</p>
<p>"Je n'ai jamais entendu ça avant," dit Serena, regardant toujours la fontaine pensive.</p>
<p>"Tu ... préférait probablement que je me taise maintenant," dit Shauna avec un petit rire nerveux.</p>
<p>Serena se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux, "Non" répondit-elle. "J'adore quand tu me parles."</p>
<p>Shauna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Serena. "Pourquoi tu me dis de si belles choses?"</p>
<p>Serena caressa ses cheveux. "Parce que tu m'emmènes regarder des insectes faire une danse d'accouplement. Qu'est-ce que je ne peux pas aimer à ce sujet?"</p>
<p>Shauna gloussa. "Je suppose que si on regarde les choses de cette façon mais..." dit-elle.</p>
<p>Serena se tourna vers son amie pour lui offrir un baiser sur ses lèvres et coupé ses réflexions. Shauna l'embrassa en retour, puis rit haletante. Les choses étaient en effet plus claires en voyant les choses ainsi.</p>
<p>"Maintenant," dit Serena. "Dis m'en plus..."</p>
<p>Et elle entendit la voix de Shauna, chaude contre son oreille, alors qu'elle soupirait et fermait les yeux.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>